One piece
by megumi92
Summary: Une fic qui est rester longtemp dans mes dossier. Je ne peu rien dir sinon je vous la raconte alors venez lire ZoroLuffy


Titre : One piece

Auteur : Micro92

Série : One piece

Genre : Yaoi; angt (mais alors rien que 2seconde)

Disclameur : Bon j'ai tous fait pour les avoir à noël et à mon anniversaire mais rein je ne les trouve toujours pas dans mes paquets cadeaux TT.

Note : Merci à Tahitian-shaman pour la petite correction

****

One Piece

En arrivant sur une île Luffy décida de s'arrêter un peut pour prendre des provisions.

Tous descendirent du bateau excepté Zoro qui préféra rester pour s'entraîner et pour garder le bateau.

Au bout d'une heure Zoro, s'arrêta couvert de sueur (1), il décida de prendre une douche.

Pendant ce temps, Luffy venait de terminer sa tournée des restaurants de l'île, il arriva au port et vit deux bateaux de la marine amarrés sur le quai près du sien. Paniqué il monta sur son bateau et ne voyant Zoro nulle part sur le pont il paniqua d'avantage, il le chercha partout : dans la salle à manger et dans la chambre. Il allait remonter faire sa fête aux marines quand il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il se précipita alors dans la pièce et fut soulagé de voir Zoro, ce dernier fut surprit de le voir entrer dans la pièce de cette manière.

Zoro : Non mais ça va pas d'entrer comme ça ? Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait coléreux si l'on oubliait les rougeurs qui lui étaient montées aux joues.

Luffy : Désolé, mais j'ai cru que la marine t'avait attrapé. Dit-il avant de tomber par terre d'épuisement.

Zoro le rattrapa juste à temps et s'écria tout affolé : Luffy ! Ca va ? Luffy ? Eh Luffy ?

Puis Zoro le transporta sur le canapé de la chambre et remonta sur le pont, à peine arriver en haut qu'il aperçut Sanji et Nami passer devant les quais.

Zoro cria de toutes ses forces : SANJIII!! NAMIII!!

Sanji et Nami se retournèrent et virent Zoro tout affolé, ils virent le bateau de la marine et ils coururent vers lui.

Zoro : Sanji tu sais où est Chopper ?

Sanji : Oui je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

Zoro : Luffy c'est évanoui je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sanji vient avec moi on va chercher Chopper, Nami tu peux rester ?

Nami et Sanji : oui !!

Zoro et Sanji trouvèrent enfin Chopper et le prévinrent. En chemin ils croisèrent Usopp qui les rejoignit.

De retour sur le bateau Chopper examina Luffy. Zoro se trouvait à coté et attendait les nouvelles de Chopper.

Chopper lui dit en sortant de la chambre : Je ne sais ce qu'il avait mais ça va mieux des qu'il se réveille je lui demande ce qu'il a fait avant de remonter à bord, mais en attendant je reste près de lui, ok ?

Zoro : Ok, je préviens les autres et on attendra.

Quelques heures plus tard Luffy reprit connaissances sur le canapé de la chambre où près de lui se trouvait Chopper.

Qui lui dit d'une voix soulagé: Tu t'es enfin réveillé!! Nous étions tous inquiets surtout Zoro qui t'a vu t'évanouir devant lui.

Luffy tout en se levant demanda : J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Chopper : Tu as dormi toute l'après midi

Luffy : Ca va alors !! Je n'ai pas raté le repas !?

Chopper en souriant lui dit : Calme toi Luffy tu viens de te réveiller laisse moi t'examiner d'abord et tu pourras monter, je crois que Sanji et en train de préparer à manger alors attend deux minutes et j'aurai deux petites questions à te poser

Luffy : Ok mais dépêche-toi, j'ai faim!!!

Chopper : Tu as fais quoi ce midi ?

Luffy : J'ai fais le tour des restaurants de l'île et je suis remonté sur le bateau.

Chopper : Que c'est il passé en remontant sur le bateau

Luffy : Rien de spécial. Dit-il puis resta pensif : AH ! Si, il y avait deux bateaux de la marine accostés sur le quai d'à coté et en montant je ne voyais pas Zoro alors j'ai cru qu'ils l'avaient embarqué et je l'ai cherché partout jusque dans la chambre et c'est là que j'ai entendu la douche alors j'y suis allé et je ne me souviens plus.

Chopper : Bah voila je comprends mieux tu a eu peur pour Zoro c'est pour ça que tu est tombé dans les pommes maintenant tu peux monter.

Luffy : Merciii !

Et il monta à toute vitesse l'échelle de la chambre et courut dans la salle à manger et cria : SANJI!! J'AI FAIM!!!

Sanji répondit d'un ton sec : Ce n'est pas près!! Et tu ne viens pas nous voir pour nous dire que tu es enfin réveillé ! Non toi tu viens demander à mangé comme si de rien n'était ?!

Luffy dit d'un ton ironique : Oui !!

Sanji : Et Zoro tu ne vas pas le voir c'est lui qui nous a prévenu que tu t'étais évanouis dans ses bras alors va le voir pendant que je prépare à manger ok !!

Luffy : D'accord!! Mais tu te dépêche, ok !!

Sanji sur les nerfs le jetta hors de la cuisine à coup de pied.

Luffy en se frottant les fesses vit Nami et lui dit : Coucou Nami !! Tu n'aurais pas vue Zoro ?

Nami répondis : Je croix l'avoir vue monter sur le mât !

Luffy : Merci Nami. Dit-il en envoyant son bras en haut du mât pour monter plus vite.

Arrivé en haut du mat il vit Zoro en train de dormir en le voyant il eut un pincement au cœur et voulut l'embrasser. Il approcha ses lèvre de celle de Zoro, ce dernier sentit un souffle sur ses lèvres et ouvrit les yeux, mais en se réveillant il eut un recul et se cogna contre le mât.

Zoro : Aïe !

Luffy : Ca va Zoro tu t'es pas fait mal ?

Zoro avec une larme sous l'œil dit : Non ca va, je suis content que tu sois réveillé.

Puis Zoro pris la tête de Luffy entre ses mains et voulut l'embrasser mais il fut interrompu par Sanji qui tapais sur une poêle en criant : A TABLE

Luffy : SUPER J'AI FAIM. Et il sauta du mat et courut s'asseoir.

Zoro tout rouge marmonna tout bas un _Baka_. Puis il descendit du mat en se calmant et alla s'asseoir en face de Luffy.

¤

Après le repas

¤

Tout le monde était couché sauf Zoro qui était de nouveau en haut du mat pour faire le guet (2). Il s'endormit quelques heures plus tard

¤

Plus tard dans la nuit

¤

Luffy se réveilla et descendit de son hamac il fit le tour de la chambre des yeux mais ne vit pas Zoro, il décide donc de monter sur le pont.

Luffy : Mais où est-il ? Dit-il en regardant partout puis il leva la tête vers le haut du mât. Ha, il est la !

Il monta sur le mât, arrivé en haut il vit Zoro dormir. Il s'approcha un peu pour s'asseoir à coté de lui mais fut tirer d'un coup vers le bas et se retrouva dans les bras de Zoro.

Zoro : Ça fait un bout de temps que je t'attends. Dit-il avec un sourire dont seul il a le secret.

Luffy étonné : Tu m'attendais ? Mais pourquoi ?

Zoro toujours avec son sourire : Parce que nous sommes seul et qu'il n'y a personne pour nous déranger!!!

Luffy rougit et Zoro continua : Et si nous reprenions là où nous en étions resté. Proposa t-il avant d'ajouté. Je t'aime Luffy.

Luffy : Moi aussi, je t'aime Zoro.

Et comme pour sceller une promesse, ils s'embrassèrent.

OWARI

(1) Baaaavvvvveeeee

(2) C'est à croire que c'est sa journée de garde


End file.
